Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for performing processing for a dynamic image and a computer-readable recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, a technique has been known in which a dynamic image for capturing an object part in a body is obtained by taking the x-ray by using a semiconductor image sensor such as a flat panel detector (FPD). For example, various statistics are calculated regarding a change of brightness and the like in the dynamic image (referred to as a x-ray dynamic image) obtained by taking the x-ray by using the FPD and the like, and the display is performed based on the statistic. Accordingly, when performing the diagnosis, the doctor can easily grasp a functional state of the object part. That is, information which is useful for the diagnosis by the doctor is provided, and the diagnosis by the doctor may be supported.
As this technique, for example, a technique has been proposed in which one image (referred to as an analysis result image) having the representative value as the pixel value is generated and displayed regarding the respective pixels of a plurality of difference images between images temporally adjacent to each other in the x-ray dynamic image (for example, JP 2004-312434 and the like). Here, for example, any one of the maximum value, the minimum value, the average value, and the median value may be employed as a representative value.
However, in the technique described in JP 2004-312434 A, a tendency regarding the function of a specific part may be grasped from the analysis result image. However, it is difficult to grasp detailed information such that what kind of abnormality occurs in the function of the specific part and when the abnormality occurs. Therefore, it is difficult to say that the diagnosis regarding the specific part can be sufficiently supported.
This problem generally occurs in a technique for supporting the diagnosis by using the dynamic image which captures the object part of the living body without the limitation to the technique for supporting the diagnosis by using the x-ray dynamic image.